


the cherry on top

by tattletwink



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous French, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattletwink/pseuds/tattletwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cecile gets a chance to top big boss, too bad she can't top a sundae let alone the legend himself</p><p>cecile/bb with hints of cecile/kaz and bb/kaz</p><p>written for metal gear solid pegging day</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cherry on top

“You know, there _is_ something we haven’t tried yet,” Cecile purrs, fingers tracing Big Boss’s pecs lazily. Sated and naked on top of him, she’s perfectly content to stay in bed for the next few hours until the bell choruses for dinner. Getting the man to bed may have been the most challenging of her sexual conquests, but now that she has him she can’t complain.

 

“Oh yeah?” He growls, pushing damp strands of hair from her face, “What do you have in mind?” She likes him best like this, a little bit sex addled and attentive beneath her. It’s so charming that her heart aches for a moment when she thinks how much she’ll miss him when she leaves for France.

 

“You’ve fucked me, but I haven’t fucked you.“ Rising to a straddling position, she looks down at him cockily, fingers brushing against his firm stomach teasingly. “I’ve sent for some of my things from France, some of my nice things. I can ask for something else, if you’re interested…” She takes his soft dick in her hand and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“You’ve been talking to Strangelove,” he chuckles, running his hands up her thighs to rest on her ass. He doesn’t look uncomfortable like some of her other lovers had when she’d made the suggestion, to the contrary he’s completely unfazed save for the small grin pulling at his lips. “If it’s something you want, who am I to say no to the refined desires of a Parisienne?”

 

“Really? Oh magnifique!” She claps her hand together in delight. “I shall send my requests tonight. Then, in a few weeks, I can take you like you take me.” Leaning in to kiss him, she caresses his tongue with her own. His breath catches as she begins slowly stroking him back to arousal. “You are too good to me, mon chou.”

 

“I try to be nice to pretty girls,” he demurs, squeezing her ass. “Since it will be awhile before your…uh… thing shows up, I guess I’ll have to be the one doing the taking in the mean time.”

 

She laughs, nodding . “You simply _must_.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Something from France, now who could this possibly be for?” Kaz teases playfully, holding the brown package just out of her reach. Cecile reaches for it once more, frowning at the roguish grin on Kaz’s face as thwarts her second attempt. He weighs it in one hand, “Let me guess, some pretty bathing suits for sunning yourself on the deck? Perhaps some sweets from the mother country, macaroons maybe?”

 

“Monsieur Miller! Are you going to be a gentleman and give me my mail or shall I have to label you a scoundrel?” She twists her face into a an irritated frown, not much in terms of intimidation, but enough to let Kaz she is nearing the edge of her patience.

 

 "I'm anything if not a gentleman," Kaz says with faux bravado, handing her the package with deliberate sincerity.

 

It's a little bit heavier in her hands than she expected, but then again she had asked her housemate to pack her entire boudoir as well as her strap-on. Thérèse had instructed her to bed as many strapping you men during her tour of Latin America as possible, so she doubted she had any qualms about handling her things for the cause,

 

“Merci,” she adds, smiling knowingly when Kaz sidles up her as she makes her way back to her room. He likes to escort her around the base, “make sure she gets where she’s going okay” as he puts it. The charming personality and admittedly stunning physique may work on some of the women on the base, Cecile has caught more than a few admirers in the act, but Kaz doesn’t seem to understand that having grown up in Paris she knows a womanizer when she sees one.

 

It’s a game they play, a chase. Like a fox on the run, she is always a few steps ahead. Never entirely abandoning the chase, she leaves just enough of a trail to keep the dogs hot on her scent. Gazing up at Kaz, who is now talking about some form of upgrades or another on Mother Base, she can appreciate his beauty even if she likes keeping him a decidedly secondary option. He smiles at her and she smiles back, pretending like she was listening with a nod of her head.

 

Once they arrive at her room, Kaz leans up against the wall as she rifles through her satchel for her key card.

 

“So, what’s in the box? Curious minds need to know, Mother Base security and all that.” Kaz jokes, flashing a disarmingly cute grin.

 

Grinning back, she can’t help but think how much faster it would have been to get Kaz into bed. It was only after several contrived excuses to be alone together in her room, three incidents of partial nudity, and a two bottles of port wine that Cecile realized that anything less than a clear statement of interest would be lost on her current lover.

 

“Well, if it’s for the sake of security, I suppose I have no other choice than to show you,” She flirts, pulling at the twine carefully. He leans over to look into the box, but she pulls it out of his view, “Tsk, tsk, Monsieur Miller, you can’t just look in my box like that. Be patient, you naughty boy.”

 

“All right, all right,” Kaz retreats, hands up in mock surrender.

 

She contemplates for the better part of a second revealing the strap-on, just to see the look on his face. But she decides against it, her finger tips snagging on a familiar article of lingerie. With complete nonchalance, she pulls out a lacy lavender g-string. Kaz is instantly transfixed by the delicate scrap of fabric.

 

“What do you think? _Très dangereux_ , non?” She purrs. She steps closer, crowding him, the g-string dangling off of her index finger. Kaz inhales sharply as she peers up at him with coy invitation. “Perhaps you need a closer look,” she adds, moving it closer before tucking it into his breast pocket and patting it down neatly.

 

Kaz opens his mouth to speak, but is promptly interrupted by Big Boss’s presence. Flustered he takes a step back from Cecile, adjusting himself. Cecile doesn’t bother, flashing a smile. Their arrangement, established shortly after Cecile’s incredibly explicit declaration of interest, is a liberal one. Something that Kaz has yet to figure out apparently.

 

“Allo,” she chirps merrily.

 

“Hi Boss,” Kaz stammers.

 

“Hello Cecile,” Big Boss says, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “Mmm I see that box finally came in. Kaz, I need to talk to you about some developments from the Intel team. I’ll see you later tonight” He motions for Kaz to follow him. Kaz shifts gears from startled to businesslike in seconds.

 

Watching them depart, Cecile can’t help but feel the tension between them. As hot as Kaz is for her, there’s an undercurrent of longing towards his comrade that seems obvious to everyone but the man himself. Perhaps, on the day she finally pulls him the bed she can arrange for her paramour to be there as well. She considers it thoughtfully, the fun they could all have together, before turning into her apartment to inspect the contents of luggage.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heard you were giving Kaz a hard time today,” Big boss says, from atop her bed. She peeks back at him from the bathroom doorway, careful to keep herself concealed from the neck down. Naked from head to toe, he fixes her with a sly grin she can’t help but return.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” She replies, coyly. Ducking back into the bathroom, she returns to the process of sliding her silky black socking up a toned leg. They feel even better on her skin now, the silky material soft as a kiss compared to rough khakis she’d been hiking in for the past few weeks.

 

“Nobody likes a tease, Cecile,” Big Boss intones sassily.

Her lips quirk into a grin as she imagines his expression. She carefully hooks the top of her stocking to the garter belt before responding. Standing in front of the mirror she can’t help but admire the her reflection, the way jet black lace lovingly clings to her small breasts, the curve of her ass. Only one thing is missing.

 

“A tease?” she says with faux offense, “you’re one to talk. Grappling in the showers, naked. Don’t think that Paz didn’t tell me all about that. You men leave nothing to the imagination. At least I gave him something for his trouble.”

 

“Should I be jealous?” he teases, “if you want I can go get him for you.”

 

She laughs, “Non, not today. Maybe another time, when you feel like being a little more generous.”

 

Adjusting the last strap on her harness, Cecile steps out of the bathroom coquettishly. The noise of arousal that escapes his throat is more than enough to bring color to her cheeks. She strikes a pose, before climbing up onto the bed. Looming over him, she gives him an intimate look at her wares, her breath warm against his.

 

“What do you think?” She wiggles her hips, the tip of the dildo skimming his stomach. He runs his hands along the stops of her stockings, the lines of her garters, before dipping his fingers beneath the lacy fabric of her panties.

“I think I’m glad I get to see you like this.” He murmurs, almost reverently, “now let’s see this thing.” Strong hands pull her forward on the covers. Face to face with the dildo, he examines it with polite curiosity. It’s black, smooth, and of average size. She had wanted something considerable but sleekly design. Cecile remembers buying it with Thérèse, the times they’d used it together under the flimsy pretense of practice.

 

Seemingly satisfied, Big Boss takes an experimental lick along the length of the dildo before taking it his mouth. Cecile can’t help but gulp as the tip disappears into his mouth. She can practically feel the high color singing in her cheeks as she looks down at him.

 

A tentative hands drops to rest in his hair and he squeezes her ass in approval when she begins thrust shallowly. Gripping the bed frame, she’s enamored watching the way plastic disappears in his mouth only to reappear seconds slick and shiny with saliva. Her face is hot, sweat dampening the hair on her neck as she tries to figure out the right rhythm.

 

There is something electric about being in complete control, his willful submission to her desires sets something off in her. She’s always enjoyed sex, has had more joyful encounters than she can recount, but she’s never been in the dominant position before. Watching the grizzled soldier twenty years her senior taking her cock in his mouth is beyond her wildest fantasies.

 

Cheeks hollowed and lashes fanned out against his cheeks, he is a sight to behold. More confident, Cecile tightens her grip in his hair and begins thrusting with more insistence, her arousal growing heavy between her legs. He accommodates her easily, one cobalt blue eye opening to catch her own.

 

“Mmm, you are good at this,” she hums, pulling herself free from his mouth a few moments later. She reaches down to wipe the saliva from around his lips, pleased with their swollen and pink condition “but I think you’d enjoy it more if I put it somewhere else.”

 

Big Boss growls his approval and she rolls off the bed, grabbing a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. Positioning herself between his legs, she runs a calming hand up his strong thigh, tracing firm muscle.

 

“You like sucking me off, hm?” she coos, noticing his hard cock. The realization sends a corresponding pang of arousal to her loins. It’s everything she can do not to touch him, not to ride him senseless, but she stays steadfast in her goals. She pours a generous amount of lubricant onto her fingers. It drops onto the sheets leaving dark wet circles but she doesn’t mind.

 

She moves to touch him, but pauses at his sharp inhale. She looks up, at him, concern pinching her face. “Everything all right, mon chou?”

 

He nods, “Yeah…just go slow.” His breathing is slower, almost thoughtful.

 

“Of course,” she affirms, kissing the top of his knee tenderly. She works him loose slowly, her fingers carefully working their way past tight rings of muscle. With rapt attention, she watches for any signs of discomfort, but Big Boss lies pliant before her, steadily breathing through her ministrations.

 

His breath hitches when she rubs against his prostate. She smiles to herself, repeating the motion to similar reward. She has an excellent view of him from this angle, his impressive physique laid bare before her as she pushes in deeper. It makes her feel powerful, eliciting willing docility from such a bear of a man.

 

“What do you think, are you ready for me?” she asks, continuing to rub his inner walls with skillful insistence, “or do you want me to keep going?”

 

“I’m ready,” His reply is insistent, his voice ragged with lust. Slicking the dildo with lubricant with one hand and gripping Big Boss’s hip with another, Cecile lines herself up. She enters him slowly, watching his face shift inch by inch, as she buries herself into him. He groans involuntarily at the penetration, his face a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

 

“There, there, that’s all there is.” She rubs thighs reassuringly as she waits for him to get accommodated to her presence. Rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead, Cecile realizes how hot she is, the sweat soaking through her lingerie as she waits for her partner. The steady throb of arousal grows at the realization that’s she’s on the brink of doing what she’s only dreamed of.

 

Despite her impatience, she contains her hungrier appetites and waits for him to signal the okay. With a nod of his head, she begins.

 

She pulls back and thrusts back in slowly, savoring the drag of his body against her dildo. Taking her cues from him, she starts off slow. Frowning she can feel beginning of a burn starting to light up in her thighs after only a few thrusts _. “_ _Désolé_ ," she mumbles, trying to adjust her angle so the thrusting motion doesn’t aggravate her legs.

 

She resumes, picking up pace but almost immediately the muscles in her back screech in protest. Big Boss looks up as she freezes. "Ah, sorry, just a moment, mon chou. I need to figure this out." He watches her with aroused interest, his breath a little ragged at the edges.

 

He smiles, hand moving to resting on his chest. “Cecile, have you done this before?" There’s a playfulness in his voice that would be completely acceptable if she wasn’t so sexually frustrated. She scowls, brow furrowed in concentration, as she plots her next attempt. “No one’s ever let me before,” she says curtly, before softening, “but how hard can it be? You do it all the time.”

 

Big Boss chuckles low in his throat. “It’s a different approach than you’re used to. Go slow and take your time, I don’t mind in the least.” He runs a comforting foot along the line of her calf. His encouragement makes her feel slightly less awful about the situation.

 

Gritting her teeth with resolve, she wipes her forehead again she starts again. She manages a sluggish rhythm this time, gives a few hearty thrusts before lurches to a stop. The look she gives him is heartbreaking in it’s disappointment. This isn’t even slightly going according to plan.

 

“How about we switch positions?” She nods aggressively, wanting to salvage the moment. They try it doggy style then try with Big Boss beneath her. Still Cecile's body won't cooperate, her muscles flaring with pain as she attempts to pick up any kind of pace. She groans, frustrated. Pulling out of him, she buries her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing" she murmurs.

 

Big Boss turns around, pulling her hands away, “It’s really not. Let’s try this from a different angle.” He looks genuinely unbothered, his touch soft on her arms.

 

He guides her back down on to the mattress. Straddling her hips, he catches her lips in a biting kiss. They make out tenderly, the her arousal growing steadily where it was once flagging. He dotes on her, tongue tracing the lace as he peppers kisses along her collarbone, the line of her neck. She grins, touching his beard teasingly.

 

He moves downward, positions himself over her. Her breath flutters as sinks himself down on the dildo with surprising ease. Cecile licks her lips hungrily. "Oh I like this." She runs appreciative hands up his stomach as he begins to ride her, fucking himself on the dildo. “Tu es splendide,” she murmurs, lust cutting through her like glass

 

As he picks up the pace, she tells him how beautiful he is, what a good boy he is. All of the things you aren’t supposed to say to your casual fling come flying from her mouth, her throaty voice spilling a never-ending flurry of French declarations that are embarrassing even to her in hindsight.

 

He rides her hard, the mattress shaking and his back arching just so as he finds the correct angle. She enraptured by the cant of his hips, the way his head tilts back as he guides himself down on her again and again. She can’t help but wonder who else has seen this sight, there’s a familiarity in his movements that tell her that this isn’t his first time.

 

Nails digging into his thighs, she knows she’ll leave red half moons in her wake, but it’s all she can do to contain herself. Her own sex is wet and dripping beneath him, so close to the brink but so far. Cecile moans, desperate for more contact as her nails dig deeper.

 

Every noise he makes, the grunts as he gives his everything against her are like music to her ears, their own heavy panting and the jerking bed springs the only noises in the room.

 

When his muscles tense and she realizes he’s close, she takes him in hand. Still slick fingers stroke him to completion, his come spilling and dotting along her breasts and bra. She drags too lazy fingers along her breasts, offering the mess to Big Boss. Chest heaving, he accepts gratefully, sucking her fingers clean.

 

Rolling off of her, he speedily removes the strap on and pushes the lacy underwear to the side, diving between her legs. Her breath shudders as he finds the right place immediately. She comes hard, fingers twisting in his hair as he dutifully laps around her clit. Biting back the first cry, she can’t hold back the second as he brings her to climax a second time moments after the first.

 

Sated and a little overwhelmed, she tugs him back up to face her. He grins up at her, beard damp. She laughs. Yes, she’ll definitely miss him when she returns to France, she may have had more relatable lovers but he is by far the most fun. Her face is mirthful when she reaches up to kiss him, tasting her own flavor on his tongue.

 

“That was wonderful,” Cecile breathes. Big Boss murmurs his agreement, collapsing beside her. She pulls a big arm over her, snuggling into his embrace. One of his hands drop down to squeeze her thigh as he says something in a low sleepy voice she can’t quite make it out.

 

“What was that, mon chou?”

 

“I said,” he replies, speaking louder, “we’re going to have to work on your leg strength for next time.“

 

She grins to herself, “There will be a next time?” Despite her fatigue the thought sends a jolt of pleasure through her body. Although not executed as planned, she hadn’t turned him off the experience which was what she needed to hear. He pulls her closer into him, his body warm and firm against her own.

 

“Of course,” he responds, nuzzling into her hair, “practice makes perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. all of the french is a product of my slapdash french education, please don't destroy me if it's incorrect. "mon chou" is an endearment that either means sweetheart or cabbage, so basically big boss
> 
> 2\. cecile is the fucking cutest so i basically had to write her failing at pegging
> 
> 3\. also I don't know Kaz just shows up for no reason? but whatever I love him and kept it in anyways
> 
> 4\. only had time for a quick edit, but i wanted to post it on the day


End file.
